Brightest Day, Blackest Night
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner. Mainly fatherly/son fluff. Set in same universe as my Bat Bro series, Second Chances, and Arrow Family. Rated T for language and sexual references. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1: A Lantern's Light

**Brightest Day, Blackest Night**

**Random one shot drabbles about Hal and Kyle. Mainly fatherly/son fluff. Set in same universe as my Bat Bro series, Second Chances, and Arrow Family.**

**Rated T for language and sexual references.**

**I do not own Green Lantern or anything related to DC.**

**Chapter 1: A Lantern's Light**

**Kyle's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked, showing my work to my assistant, Terry Berg.

"Kyle, it's amazing!" he exclaimed as I smiled.

"Thanks, man… I guess that's it for tonight."

"Yeah. I need to be getting home anyway." He replied as I flipped the lights off and locked the door. "Bye Kyle!" he called.

"Bye Terry!" I called as we headed off in separate directions.

I pulled my hoodie a little closer to my face as I headed out into the night air.

I nearly fell flat on my face as something magically appeared before me… Holy shit! Is that an alien! Oh my God!

The creature pressed something into my hand before muttering, "You will have to do."

I stared at the… ring? What? I looked back up to find the creature to have disappeared. What just happened? I'm so confused right now.

"Oh man... I think my life just got a lot more complicated."

**Hal's POV**

I quickly pulled my shirt on. Carol will kill me if I'm late for another date.

"Hal."

I nearly jumped as I turned to find John Stewart standing directly behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ganthet made another ring." He stated.

"And that matters to me because?"

"Because, you have been chosen to train the boy."

"What!" I exclaimed as he moved towards the door and opened it to reveal a teenager, fidgeting nervously.

"This is Kyle Rayner. He was chosen by Ganthet. You shall be his mentor and train him."

"What! But, John. You're in charge-"

"I'm needed elsewhere. Everything's already been setup. The boy is yours to train. Unfortunately, you're the only one available." He replied before turning to the kid. "Kyle, this is your new mentor. Meet Hal Jordan."

"John, I can't-"

"It's already been decided. Here." He said, thrusting several papers into my hand. "If anyone asks, you're his guardian."

"Guardian!"

"It's only temporary… Bring him to Oa in a few days." He ordered before turning back to the kid. "Kyle, be good, listen to what Hal tells you. I'll see you in a few days." He said before leaving the two of us alone.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

He followed me to my spare bedroom.

"Well, this is the guest room, I guess. I normally don't get too many visitors." I said, showing the kid inside as he dropped his gear onto the bed.

"So… Kyle, how old are you?" I asked as the teen awkwardly took a seat on the bed and looked up at me.

"Seventeen."

"Okay… Do you need to call your parents and tell them you're okay?"

His gaze dropped to the carpet before whispering, "I don't have any."

"Sorry… Who takes care of you?"

"No one. My dad walked out on us when I was three and my mom… she passed away right before I turned seventeen."

"Then how did you-"

"I got a fake id and occasionally stay with friends. But, I do have a job."

"Where do you work?"

"I work for Feast Magazine. I'm a graphic artist."

Uh huh. He likes art, so he makes no money and has no real career. "That's cool… I'm a test pilot."

"Flying's cool, I guess."

"You've never flown before?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Why did he pick me? I never asked for this." The kid whispered.

"Technically, none of us actually choose this life… it choses us."

"But, why?"

"You were thought to be worthy of it… Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Fear is your greatest enemy and your greatest weakness. Now, I have a date that you've already made me late for."

**********Break**********

"Carol, I just can't-"

"Hal, I think it's a good thing."

"I can't take care of a kid. I hate kids." I whined.

"It'll be good for you. It'll teach you responsibility. Maybe you'll start thinking about someone other than yourself."

"But-"

"It's not like it's permanent. He's leaving the moment you're done training him, right?"

"Yeah, but-" I replied as she sighed.

"Then I see no problem. It's just for a little while. Besides, it's probably for the best." She replied.

"Fine. it's not like it's permanent. The moment he's finished training, I never have to deal with him again."

"Your choice." She replied before straddling my waist. "Now, let's talk about something else."

Gently pushing her off of me, I climbed on top of her. "Let's not talk at all."

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Remember, you're ring belongs to you. You have the power to call it back." Hal stated as he held my ring in his hand. "Call it back."

"What? I just say here ringy ringy?"

He sighed before saying, "Use your mind."

I concentrated as the ring flew from his outstretched palm and slid onto my finger.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Now put it on and do what I do...In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

I watched in amazement as Hal transformed. This is freaking awesome!

"Now you."

"Um… In lightest day, something night-"

"Start over."

"Can you say it one more time?"

"You need to take this seriously!"

"I'm trying! I just… I just need a break, okay?"

Pushing past him, I walked outside and took a seat on the steps. It wasn't about half a minute before he sat down beside me.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

I looked down at the ring on my finger. "A Green Lantern's supposed to be fearless… I just don't know if I can." I whispered.

He sighed before saying, "When I was given my ring, I didn't think I could do it either."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't until someone very close to me gave me the courage I needed. Long story short, you can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I did it… Come on, we're taking a break."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet some friends of mine from Oa."

"You have friends?" I asked in surprise.

**********Break**********

"Welcome to Oa." Hal stated as we landed on the planet.

I stared in awe at the sight of aliens, futuristic buildings, and Green Lanterns.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It lies in the center of the galaxy. The Guardians are in charge here and we use it as our headquarters… Over there is the meeting hall and that's the central power battery-"

"Does it supply power to all the Lanterns?"

"No, we use it as a flashlight." He sarcastically replied before continuing. "Down there is the foundry. It's where the rings and the lanterns are made from willpower. That's Memorial Hall; where tribute is paid to those that have fallen-"

"What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a dome like structure.

"The Inner Sanctuary. Unless, they call for you, you won't be going in there. But, we will be going to the Hazard Simulation Facility."

"What's that for?"

"Training." He replied as we approached the course.

I looked around in amazement at the training courses.

"Okay. You stay here and Kilowog will be here soon." Hal stated.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"Relax kid. I'll catch up with you later." He replied before leaving.

I looked up at the enormous alien approaching me.

"You must be the new kid." It stated as I nodded.

"I'm Kilowog, your drill sergeant."

"I'm Kyle." I replied.

"Ready to get started?"

"Um, okay?"

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

Walking into the dining hall, I could see John Stewart, Alan Scott, and Guy Gardner.

"How's Kyle?" John asked as I walked up to them.

"He's fine." I replied.

"Lose him already, Hal?" Guy scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"No. He's with Kilowog." I replied as they stood.

"Then let's see what you've managed to show him." Guy smirked.

The four of us headed to the Hazard Simulation Facility and arrived just in time to see Kilowog and Kyle finishing up.

"How was he?" I asked as Kilowog shrugged.

"Not bad, poozer. Not bad at all." He responded, slapping Kyle on the back as the kid nearly fell over from the force.

"Good… Kyle, this is Alan Scott, Guy Gardner and you already know John."

**Kyle's POV**

"It's nice to meet you all." I stated.

Soon, Alan, John, and Hal were talking as Guy walked over to me.

"So kid, it's too bad that we didn't get to see you in action… So, how about have a little friendly one on one battle?"

"I don't know. Hal said-"

"What? Did he tell you to brush your teeth every night before bedtime and not to talk to strangers?"

"No, but-"

"Then what? You too much of a wimp to fight?"

"No, but-"

"Then let's go. I'm not gonna hurt you… much."

** Hal's POV**

Alan, John, and I stood on the observation deck and watched as Kyle and Guy faced each other. Come on, kid.

"Hey kid, you ever seen Red Dawn?" Guy yelled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause… Wolverines!" he yelled, unleashing a pack of the green beasts.

Kyle quickly put up an energy shield and managed to block Guy's attack. Guy called off his wolverines as Kyle unleashed his attack.

We all watched in amazement as he conjured the Batmobile and sent it crashing through Guy's defenses and came to stop right on top of Guy.

John and Alan broke the silence as they busted out laughing. "Kyle ran Guy over with the Batmobile!"

Batman? Seriously? Yet, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Rayner, the Guardians have called for you." Kilowog stated, flying over to us.

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

I walked into a circular room with the Guardians all sitting on these enormous pedestal structures.

"Lantern Rayner, welcome." one of them stated as I turned to face him.

immediately, I recognized him as the one who gave me the ring.

"Um, hi?" I replied as they swapped glances and began murmuring.

"Ganthet, you chose a child?" one of them scoffed.

"No. He will be the greatest of them all. Young Rayner is destined for greatness." Ganthet stated.

Me? Greatness? What?

*********Break**********

"Psst, Kyle."

"What Terry?" I asked, looking up from my design.

"Um, there's a guy here to see you and he's so hot. He looks like Ryan Reynolds." He stated dreamily as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" I replied as Hal walked through the door.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you."

"Okay… Terry, this is… um, my... um, guardian?"

I watched as Terry shook Hal's hand and smiled. God, help me.

"Terry, can you give us a minute?" I asked as Terry excused himself and left, making sure to check out Hal's ass on the way out.

"Hal, what are you doing here?"

"I have a limited amount of time to train you and we need to get started."

"But, I'm working."

"You were supposed to have left forty-seven minutes ago." He sharply replied as I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't finished with my design."

"You can color tomorrow, Kyle. Get up. We're leaving." He ordered as he headed for the door.

"You're not the boss of me." I muttered under my breath as he sharply turned around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I growled, grabbing my jacket.

"See you tomorrow, Terry." I called as he waved.

I locked the door behind me before falling into step beside Hal.

"So, is that boy your… well, um-"

"He's my assistant and friend… I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"Just asking… So, who are you dating?"

"Her name's Alex. She's a photographer. We've been together for a while."

"That's nice… Do I really look like Ryan Reynolds?"

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

"Kyle-" I stated, opening the door to his room as he quickly hid something beneath the sheets.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing! And can you please knock!"

I quickly pulled a Batman comic book out from under his sheets.

"Really? You're reading about that vampire?"

"Batman's awesome!"

"You're supposed to be learning your ring!"

"Five more minutes?" he pleaded, reaching for the comic as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But, you'd better be working on your ring when I come back in here." I ordered as he flipped the book back open.

"Will you take me to meet the Justice League?"

"No. You have four minutes left."

As I left, I heard mutter something about me being a "fun sucker."

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Kyle, can we talk for a minute?" Terry asked as I locked the door to the office.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"David and I had a fight… Is something wrong with me?" he whispered as I shook my head.

"Come on Terry. Don't think like that. Just give it time. David will come around."

"You think so?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, man. You're a great guy. David's lucky to have you." I replied as he smiled.

"Thanks Kyle. You're a great guy… even if your butt's not that great."

I looked at him in shock before saying, "You wound me, sir. I have a magnificent tuckus!"

He laughed as we continued walking down the alley. We stopped as five thugs from a local gang stepped in our path.

"Aww, aren't the little faggots so cute together?" one of them asked as Terry took a step closer to me.

"Back off!" I threatened as they laughed.

"Start with the blonde." The leader ordered as I was slammed into the alley wall by two of them.

"Get off him!" I screamed as they started beating Terry.

I watched as they landed blow after blow on him as Terry started screaing in pain… I have to do something!

I struggled against the two holding me before looking at the ring and muttering, "In brightest day, in blackest-"

I stopped as a green flash of light removed the thugs holding me down and the ones on Terry. The gang quickly scattered as Hal gave me a pissed look before picking Terry up.

"Go home!" he ordered.

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Is Terry going to be okay?" I asked as Hal entered the apartment.

"He'll live… What in the Hell we're you planning on doing!" Hal shouted.

"I had to do something! We were jumped and they were hurting him! I could have used the ring-"

"I've told you that the ring is not a toy!"

"I know that! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" I yelled.

"Do you want everyone to learn your identity! Do you even realize that someone might have been watching you! Your stupid ass could have been killed!"

"I didn't know! I couldn't let them hurt Terry! It's wrong!"

"It's not your job, Kyle! The ring is not your toy and it gives you no right to use it just because some gay kid's getting picked on!"

"If I can't use it to help people then what's the point of even having it!" I yelled back at him. "I didn't ask for this! If your so damn perfect then you keep it!" I screamed as I threw the ring across the room before heading for the door.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going!"

"Away from you!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me.

I let out a scream of frustration as I walked away from the apartment. Who does he think he is? He's not the boss of me.

"It must be hard to be a teenager these days." A dark voice stated.

My eyes widened as a yellow light snaked its way around my body, pinning my arms to my sides and binding my hands behind my back.

"Hal! He-" I screamed before a pink hand covered my mouth.

"Silence!" he ordered. "So this is the new Lantern chosen by Ganthet… Why would he choose you? Why would he choose a child? What kind of Lantern throws his ring away? No matter, let's see what you're made of."

My eyes grew wide as he opened a wormhole and forced me inside. He released me as my body collided with hard concrete. I clenched my teeth to stop a painful yelp from coming out. I could see that we were in an airplane hangar? Lady Carol was written on the side of the plane. Getting to my feet, I looked up to find a pink alien in a yellow uniform hovering over me.

"Sinestro!"

"So, you have heard of me?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be in the Sciencells."

He rolled his eyes as he replied, "I escaped."

"The Green Lanterns are going to stop you and put you back where you belong!" I shouted as he laughed.

"They can try." He growled before slamming me into the wall of the hangar with an energy beam.

I gasped for breath as I fell to the ground. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face as I tried to stand.

"I am not afraid of you!" I yelled.

"You should be."

Another yellow energy beam shot out and wrapped itself around my waist before dragging me over to him. My hair was yanked back as I was pressed against him. A glowing yellow knife appeared at my throat.

"I know you're here, Jordan." Sinestro growled as Hal appeared.

"Let the kid go, Sinestro!"

"Hand over your ring."

"Don't!" I yelled, only to have the knife press deeper into the throat, drawing blood.

"Sinestro! Stop!" Hal yelled as he took a step closer.

I could see two rings on Hal's finger… that means one of them is mine. Slowly I lifted my hand as I closed my eyes. Concentrate, Kyle. Concentrate.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

I elbowed him in the ribs as the ring appeared on my finger. He released me as Hal shot an energy beam at him and succeeded in knocking him into a wall. I quickly moved until I was beside Hal and raised my ring, creating a shield as Sinestro shot energy beams at us.

It wasn't long before we were joined by Alan Scott, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner. We quickly formed a circle around Sinestro as he started laughing.

"Nowhere to go! Surrender now!" John called out as he shook his head.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like his powers, Sinestro's might!" he screamed as a bright yellow light engulfed the room.

When we were finally able to see, he was gone.

"We'll report back to the Guardians." John stated before he, Alan, and Guy left us alone.

I walked over to Hal as he glared at me through his mask. Before we could speak, the hangar doors opened and a woman stepped inside.

"What the Hell happened to my plane!" she screamed as Hal paled.

I quickly shot a glance at the smoking, charred remains of the plane. Uh oh.

"Carol… I can replace it?" he responded as she shot him a death glare.

"You couldn't afford it! I know! I sign your paycheck!" she yelled as I watched them before she turned to me. "This the kid?"

"Yeah, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Carol, my girlfriend/boss."

I waved as she groaned.

"Do I want to know what happened?" she asked as we shook our heads.

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

He winced as I cleaned out his cuts. At least the cut on his neck's not that bad.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay… I'm sorry, Hal."

"For what?"

"I left my ring here. I got kidnapped. I almost got us killed. Sinestro got away. I got you into trouble with your girlfriend." He glumly replied.

"Kyle, you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you, but you did good today. You held your own without the ring. You didn't let fear in. You did good today kid… I'm proud of you."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

I nodded as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"It's late. You'd better go to bed."

"Um, could we just stay up for a little bit longer?"

"I guess." I replied, flicking the TV on.

About an hour later, I could barely keep my eyes open. Something soon hit my shoulder. I glanced over to see Kyle asleep with his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes before lifting his slumbering frame into my arms. I carried him to his room and pulled the sheets over him.

"Goodnight, kid." I whispered, heading towards the door.

"Night Dad." a sleepy voice replied as I froze.

Dad? Dad! I am not that old!

**********Break***********

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey Hal?" I called as we sat down for breakfast.

"What?" he replied, sliding a plate of burnt toast across the table.

"What happens to me when we're done training?" I softly asked as he shrugged.

"Guardians will assign you where they want you."

"I kinda like it here."

"You don't have much of a choice, kid."

"But, I haven't even finished school yet." I replied as he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Sorry."

"And I like staying with you." I whispered as he transferred his attention from his plate to me.

He groaned as he got up and left the kitchen. Did I say something wrong? I stabbed at my greasy sausage in silence until a sheet of paper was dropped in front me.

"What's this?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Adoption papers…Well, I thought that you could stay with me and… Never mind. It's a stupid idea and you'll eighteen in like eight months." He mumbled as he reached across the table.

I quickly pulled the paper out of his grasp. We stared at each other for a while before he returned his attention back to his breakfast. I slid the paper that now held my signature over to him. He looked at me as I smiled.

"Does this mean I get to call you Dad now?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"No. You can call me Hal."

"What about Father?"

"No."

"Daddy?"

"No."

"What about Pops? Do you like Pops?"

"Kyle-"

"Ha! That wasn't a no!"


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**Chapter 2: Flight**

**Kyle's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into his Dodge Challenger.

"Ferris Air." He replied.

"Um… You don't work at night." I pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"And they said Batman was the greatest detective." He muttered.

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"I already told you."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip and sure enough Hal pulled into Ferris Air.

"Isn't it illegal to break in here?"

"Relax, kid. I work here. Besides, I already cleared it with Carol." He smirked, parking the car.

I followed him inside of a hangar and he stopped in front of a locker. He grabbed one of his flight suits and tossed it to me as I gave him a questioning look. He ignored me as he started changing into one.

"Put it on, kid. It'll be a little big on you, but it'll work."

"Wait a minute… This is it. This is why we're here. You wanna take me for a flight?" I asked as I changed into the suit.

"What gave it away?"

Ignoring him, I continued, "But, Hal. I can fly with the ring. I don't understand. What's the big deal?"

"You've never flown with me." he replied before holding out his hand. "Ring. Now."

I frowned before handing it over. He removed his own and set them in the locker. He then tossed me a helmet and… an oxygen mask!

"Get in the jet."

As I strap myself in the back seat, I watch as he straps himself in and starts hitting random switches.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

**Hal's POV**

I smirk as Kyle is thrown against his seat as the engine starts up. He starts coughing on the fumes as we pull out of the hanger.

"You okay, kid?"

"Uh huh."

Immediately, he grips the seat as we travel down the runway. Faster and faster until we're airborne as he holds his breath. Hitting an air pocket, he is forced to breathe again. Faster and faster, higher and higher we go as he finally lets go of his seat.

"Yeah! This is freaking awesome!" he yells as he shouts it to the stars.

**********Break**********

"Thanks for taking me tonight." Kyle said as we changed back into our clothes.

"No problem, kid."

"Am I the only one you've taken flying?"

"Well, you're the second… Carol's the only other person I've taken."

"Hey Hal? Why did you take me flying with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… I guess, because it's something my dad did with me once."

"What happened to him?"

"He died… The jet malfunctioned and he crashed right out there." I solemnly stated as I pointed to the runway.

"I'm sorry, Hal… How old were you?"

"Eight… I saw him die. He died right in front of me." I whispered as Kyle came to stand beside me.

"I didn't really know my dad either… But, I have you now, right?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, kid. You've got me now."


	3. Chapter 3: Sick Day

**Chapter 3: Sick Day**

**Hal's POV**

"Kyle! Get up! You've slept in enough already!" I yelled.

I groaned as I slammed the door to his room open and found him still lying in bed. Shaking his shoulder, he slowly rolled over to look up at me with red and puffy eyes. Dried shot coated his nose as liquid dripped from his nostrils. His face was flushed as heat radiated off of his body.

"Wow, kid. You look like shit."

"I don't feel so good." He murmured as I rolled my eyes.

Just my luck. I get to play nurse to a sick kid on my day off.

"Just stay in bed and sleep or something." I ordered before leaving his infected room.

**********Break**********

Sitting at my computer, I looked up "how to take care of sick kids."

Step number one: check temperature and look for symptoms.

"Hey kid, what's your temperature!" I yelled as he gave me a muffled response.

I sighed before entering his germ infested room.

"Kyle, what's your temperature?"

"Dunno."

"You enjoy making my life difficult, don't you?" I asked before shoving a thermometer into his mouth.

Pulling the stick from his mouth, I read, "101… Well, according to Google, you're sick."

He looked at me as if I was an idiot as I shrugged.

I tossed a bottle of Tylenol at him and said, "Take two of these and I'll bring you some soup."

**********Break**********

Plopping down on the couch, I started flipping through TV channels. I paused as I heard shuffling behind me. I looked up to see Kyle shuffling towards me with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Didn't I tell you stay in bed?" I asked as Kyle sat down right beside me, invading my personal space.

"I don't feel good." He muttered as his head fell against my shoulder.

"So you decided to infect me?" I scoffed as I felt his head. "Damn. You're still burning up."

"Cold." He muttered as a shiver traveled up his spine.

I draped another blanket over him as he continued to lean against me. Great, now he's going to make me sick. I looked down at him to find him asleep. Sighing, I carded my fingers through his hair before pulling the blanket more securely around him.

"Hal?"

I looked up to see Carol glaring at me with her arms crossed as my apartment door slammed shut. I suddenly regret giving her a key.

"Shhhh! You'll wake him up!" I hissed as she walked over to us.

"Is he sick?"

"What gave it away?"

She rolled her eyes before laying her hand on his forehead. Kyle's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at her.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Not good."

She frowned before turning to me. "Why didn't you heal him?"

I nearly kicked myself. Shit. I could have healed him with the ring.

"Maybe I just wanted to see him suffer." I retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Carol, I never forget things."

"I don't understand." Kyle whispered, sitting up.

"Have you taught him anything?" Carol asked before turning to the kid. "Kyle, you can use your ring to heal you." she replied as Kyle glared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me I could do that? You're like the worst mentor ever!"

"Watch it kid! I'm the best Green Lantern that ever lived! It says so on my plaque!"


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Chapter 4: Taken**

**Carol's POV**

"Miss Ferris, someone's here to see you." My secretary stated as I nodded.

I looked up from my paperwork as my mouth nearly fell open. Jason Belmore. My ex-fiancé? What is he doing here?

"Carol, you look stunning." He stated as he took a seat in front of me.

"Thank you… What are you doing here?"

"I don't even get a hello?"

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Well, darling, I was in the neighborhood and I've come to make you two offers."

"Oh really?" I replied.

"Carol, I still love you… I still want you. I want-"

"You can go on ahead and skip to the next offer." I replied, still smiling as he frowned.

"You're still with Jordan, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Anger flashed across his face as he tried to control his emotions. He hissed, "Carol, that ingrate doesn't deserve you. He'll never ask to marry you. He's only with you for your money… You'd never have to worry about any of that if we were together again. I can give you-"

"Nothing. There is nothing you can give me that I don't already have." I growled as his eyes narrowed. "Your second offer?

"I want to buy Ferris Air from you."

"No."

"Carol, I can make you-"

"Mr. Belmore, I am perfectly happy here. No amount of money will ever change my mind. This company has always been in my family and it will stay in my family." I firmly replied as I stood and stared him down.

"Carol-"

"It's Miss Ferris to you, Mr. Belmore. I suggest you leave now. My secretary will show you out… Whatever was between us is gone. You'll never be half the man Hal is."

**********Break*********

**Kyle's POV**

"I'm sorry, but you've just missed him. He went out for a test flight about five minutes ago."

I entered the hanger to find Hal's mechanic and best friend, Tom Kalmaku talking to a couple of random guys in suits. Two of them were about the size of mountains and they wore sunglasses as they stood silently behind the shorter guy. Are they packing? Well, that's not sketchy at all…

"How soon will Jordan be back?" the shorter one asked.

"I don't know… An hour?" Tom replied as I walked up to them.

"Hey Kyle." Tom greeted before turning back to the suits. "Mr. Belmore, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Mr. Jason Belmore."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted extending his hand as I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"How old are you exactly? You look a little young to be working here."

"Actually, Mr. Belmore, I'm seventeen and I don't work here. But, my dad does."

"And who is your father?"

"Hal Jordan." I replied as a creepy look flashed across his face, making me inch closer to Tom.

We swapped glances as Belmore turned to his men and said, "Bring the boy and kill the witness."

Before I could even move, a gun was drawn and Tom was shot in the chest. He fell to the ground as blood flowed from the open wound in his chest. I ran towards him, but was stopped as I was grabbed by one of them.

"Tom! Get off me! Let me go! Tom!" I screamed as one of them wrestled me to the ground.

I struggled as I was pinned beneath the huge man. His hand covered my mouth as the other man fished a role of duct tape out of a toolbox in the hanger. Seconds later, an old grease rag was shoved into my mouth before tape was forced over my lips. I squirmed as my wrists were taped together behind my back. I managed to kick one of them before my legs were taped together.

"Keep him under." Belmore ordered as a needle was plunged into my neck.

Slowly, my eyes began to close as I was thrown over someone's shoulder. Blood was the last thing I saw before plunging into the darkness.

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

"Pieface, this is High Ball coming in. Do you copy?" I stated over my com link.

I received no reply.

"Tom! It's Hal! Get your ass out here! I'm landing!"

I sighed angrily as I landed. Ripping my helmet off, I climbed out of the jet. He'd better have a damn good excuse for not answering!

"Tom!" I yelled as I entered the hanger and froze when I saw him lying on the ground and bleeding.

"Shit! Tom!" I yelled as I knelt beside him and checked his pulse.

Good. He's still breathing. Slipping the ring on, I placed my hand over his wound and waited as the energy beam pulled a bullet out of his chest and clotted the blood flow before sealing the opening in his chest. I withdrew my hand and waited. He groaned as his eyes opened slowly.

"You're lucky the shot wasn't fatal. Are you okay?" I stated, helping him into a sitting position.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Tom, what happened?"

"Jason Belmore-"

"Carol's ex-fiancé? What did that bastard want?"

"You. He wanted to talk to you. Then Kyle showed up-" He stated before suddenly stopping as his eyes grew wide. "Hal, they took Kyle."

***********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

Blinking rapidly, I waited for the fuzziness to clear. As my vision cleared, the first thing I noticed was… my boxers? The second thing I noticed was blood dripping down my chest. I nearly freaked when I noticed my ring missing… That was when I realized I was sitting upright with my wrists bound to the headboard of a bed, my ankles tethered to the footboard and I'm gagged… Okay not good. Wait… Why is there blood on my chest?

"Comfortable?"

I looked up as Belmore took a seat on the bed and looked me over. I glared at him as he plastered a look of amusement on his face. Hal's gonna kick his ass.

"You know, you are very photogenic." He mocked as he held out a picture of me unconscious, gagged, and bound to the bed with the words 'Help me' carved into my chest.

"Don't worry; I didn't have my men cut to deep. It's merely a scratch… But, the end result should be very effective… I was originally going to take Daddy, but you showed up instead." He brightly replied as I tugged at my restraints. "And I always get what I want… If your Daddy loves my fiancé so much, he can have her. That just means I get to keep you." He stated as he placed his hand on my thigh.

I shivered at his touch and squirmed before he reached out and backhanded me.

"Stop squirming, brat! You're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Until, Carol and I are back together and I gain control of her company, you belong to me."

"Mr. Belmore, we should leave." One of his men stated as he opened the door.

"Very well, Siros… Did you bring me what I asked?"

"Yes sir." The man replied, handing him a syringe.

I watched as he uncapped it. Not good.

"Don't worry. It's only a little GHB. You'll be out for most of the night… and day." He smirked before plunging it into my neck.

**********Break*********

**Hal's POV**

Yanking the door to my apartment open, I practically ran for the bedroom to charge my ring. I stopped as I noticed someone sitting on my couch. Belmore.

"Sit down, Jordan. I would like a word with you."

"Where's Kyle?" I hissed as I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, forcing me into a chair.

I glanced up to see an incredibly tall asshole in a suit and sunglasses and definitely packing.

"You're brat is fine… for now." He smirked.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He leaned forward and dropped a picture onto the table along with Kyle's ring. After slipping the ring into my pocket, I picked up the picture and completely lost it. Lunging across the table I grabbed onto the scruff of his suit collar and practically pulled him across the damn thing.

"You son of a bitch! If you as so much as laid a hand on my kid-" I threatened before his bodyguard pulled me away from him and forced me back into my chair as he kept his hand firmly planted on my shoulder.

"I'd keep my temper if I were you, Jordan. I'd just hate to have to punish the boy because of your actions."

I fell silent as I continued to glare at him.

"Now, here's what I want you to do for me."

**********Break**********

**Carol's POV**

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Carol-"

"Hal?"

"Carol, I can't be with you anymore."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"It's over… I need more than you could ever give me. Let's face it, I'm selfish… I need a new star. I need a new sapphire. I just don't need you coming over to my place anymore. Goodbye Carol." He spat before hanging up the phone.

That son of a bitch! See if I-

Wait a minute… Star. Sapphire. My place.

Damn it, Hal! I'm retired!

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night, accept our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all... With Violet Light!"

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

"I did what you asked! Now give me Kyle!" I yelled as the asshole merely laughed.

"Come now, Jordan. I'm not finished with you yet. You're going to go down for the stolen money and faulty planes from Ferris air." He replied before standing.

"I've stolen nothing! There's nothing wrong with the planes!"

"Not yet there isn't… We'll be in touch."

They left as I ran to my bedroom to charge my ring as the glass from my window shattered.

"Hal!"

Transforming into Green Lantern, I turned to face her.

"Better late than never… And you're paying for my window."

"What the hell was with that phone call?" she demanded.

"Tell you on the way."

"On the way to what?"

"You're ex kidnapped Kyle!" I hissed.

"What? Why?" she asked, flying right beside me as we left my apartment.

"You tell me. Didn't he come to see you today?"

"Well, yes. But, I didn't know he was-"

"I know… Where does he live?"

"There." She said as she pointed to an enormous mansion below us.

"Belmore is mine." I hissed as she nodded.

"Just leave something for me when you're done."

Smashing through his roof, I snarled as I came face to face with him. Before he could move, I had already created a chain out of the energy as the green beam wrapped around his neck and pulled him directly into my grasp.

"You have one chance to tell me where the boy is if you want to live." I hissed as his eyes widened.

"He's just through that door! He's fine! I swear! We only gave him a little GHB-"

"You gave him a date rape drug?" I growled, tightening my grip on his neck. "Did you touch him?" I hissed as he shook his head.

"No! I swear! I… My employees, they might have-"

"Might have what?" I growled, pulling his fearful face directly up to my face.

"I… I-"

"If anything's happened to that boy or if I ever see your face again … I will find you and when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. Do I make myself clear?" I asked.

"Y-yes." He whispered, right before I threw him through a wall.

Carol gave me a pissed look as the asshole went through the wall and landed outside in his pool. I shrugged at her before throwing the doors to the bedroom open.

A part of wanted to go back and destroy Belmore when I saw Kyle. He was still gagged, his wrists were still tied to the headboard, and his feet were still tethered to the footboard. Dried blood coated the message carved into his chest. But, the scariest thing was that he was only wearing his boxers… That asshole is dead if he touched my kid.

"Kyle?" I whispered as I peeled the tape away from his lips and pulled a soaking wet rag that smelled like gasoline and grease from his mouth. "Come on, kid. Wake up. You're safe now."

I could make out a few needle marks on his neck as I cut the ropes away from his wrists and ankles. As soon as he was free, he slumped against me. I carded my fingers through his dark hair for a moment before gathering him into my arms. I created a blanket around him and stood up with him in my arms.

"It's going to be okay, kid. You're safe now… Daddy's here." I whispered as his head lulled against my shoulder.

**********Break**********

**Carol's POV**

"Let me take a look at his chest first." I ordered as Hal laid Kyle down on his bed.

I ran my hand over his chest and the marks soon disappeared. It just needed a woman's touch.

"I don't suppose you could get the drugs out of system?" Hal asked as I shook my head.

"He'll have to work through it on his own." I replied, stepping back as Hal began tucking Kyle beneath the covers.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill Belmore."

"Green Lanterns don't kill."

"No… They only throw people through walls and off mansions."

"He landed in the pool, didn't he?" Hal snapped.

"H-hal?"

We both looked down to see Kyle opening his eyes as Hal nearly pushed me out of the way.

"Hey, kid… You okay?" he gently asked.

"I… I don't know." He muttered. "Carol's purple and half naked."

I smiled before pulling my ring off. "Do I look better now?" I asked as he slowly nodded.

"I'll go get you something to eat." I stated before leaving the room.

**Hal's POV**

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"No… I don't feel so good."

"You were drugged, Kyle. There's so much shit pumping through your veins right now."

"Oh… I think I remember this man pushing a needle into my neck and Tom… Tom! Hal, they-"

"I know, kid. I know. Tom's fine. They're lousy shots."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you use your ring?" I asked.

"You said not to reveal my identity." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess I did say that… Kyle, did they touch you?"

"No! I'm… I'm still a virgin." He muttered, blushing.

"Kyle, if they did anything to you, I need to know-"

"They cut me, but that was it. I promise."

I stood up and replied, "Alright. Carol already took care of your wounds… I'll be right-"

"No!" he yelled, sitting up and latching onto my hand. "Don't go!"

"Kyle, you're not scared, are you?" I asked, sitting back down.

"I'm a Green Lantern. We're not afraid of anything… Besides, I knew you were coming for me."

I smiled at his answer as he let go of my hand.

"If you can, try to go back to sleep."

"Okay… But, you'll stay, right?"

"Yeah, kid. I'll be right here."


	5. Chapter 5: Our Baby Boy

**Chapter 5: Our Baby Boy**

**Hal's POV**

"What!" I yelled as Guy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault that you didn't teach the kid how to dodge better. When someone shoots something at you, you duck."

"Guy… he's still in training! You were supposed to be watching him!" I yelled.

"Hal."

We both turned to see Soranik coming towards us.

"What exactly happened out there?" she asked, looking at Guy.

"Well… we were assigned to work together for this mission and he was not properly trained how to avoid an attack." Guy replied, glaring at me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll recover eventually, but there's something you should know." Soranik responded as she opened the door to Kyle's room.

My eyes grew wide as I walked in. A baby that couldn't be more than a year old was lying in the bed. Jet black hair covered his dark green eyes… Kyle's a baby!

"Soranik! He's a baby!"

"Shhh! Do you want him to start crying?" she hissed.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know."

**********Break**********

"I will pay you to stop crying!" I hissed as he continued to cry and scream.

"Kyle! Stop!"

He only screamed louder.

"Hal! You moron! Stop yelling at him!"

I looked up to see Carol coming towards us. Carol! Thank God!

"Poor baby. Left alone with this idiot." She whispered as she picked him up and started bouncing him. "Hal… he's wet. Did you change his diaper?"

"How was I supposed to know that's what he wanted?"

"You're an idiot… Oh, and I bought some stuff for him. It's in my car. Go unload it." she ordered, carrying him into the bathroom.

After I finished unloading her car, I found them sitting on the couch. Kyle was in Carol's lap as she placed her hand over her eyes. She removed her hands and yelled, "Peekaboo!"

Kyle immediately started cooing and smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Hal, let's have kids one day."

"What! No! Carol, you can play with the kid in your lap! In fact, you can take him home with you."

"We'll see." She hissed before pushing Kyle into my arms. "He's your responsibility. I left some instructions for you. Try not to kill him. I'll be back in the morning." She replied before looking down at Kyle and smiling. "Bye. Bye." She said as she gave him a little wave.

He cooed as he shook his fist. He looked up at me as she left.

"What are you looking at?"

He laughed as he seized a fistful of my hair and pulled.

"Stop that! Carol's the only one allowed to pull my hair… and that's only when we're in bed."

I carried him into my bedroom. He placed both of tiny hands on my face and smiled as I sat down on my bed.

"Yeah. That's my face. Be careful kid. Don't break it. I happen to like it… I've been told that I look like a certain actor."

He babbled as I laid down with him on my chest.

"Shhh. Go to sleep." I ordered.

**********Break**********

He bounced excitedly as I set him in the highchair that Carol made me assemble. I rolled my eyes as I poured his milk into a Sippy cup and reached for a jar of baby food.

"Alright kid, open up." I ordered as I held out a spoon of baby food for him.

He firmly shut his mouth as he knocked the spoon out of my hand.

"Stop that! I'm the one that has to clean it up!" I yelled as he smiled.

He pointed to my coffee cup.

"Point all you want, but you can't have. Seriously, I need it more than you. Now, open your mouth." I ordered as he shook his head. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Please open your mouth."

I sighed as he refused to eat. Spoiled brat… I groaned as I slipped my ring on. I created a tiny plane and placed some of the food inside it. He clapped his hands and opened his mouth as the plane dissolved once it reached his mouth.

"Goody. I don't even have to make airplane noises."

**********Break*********

He giggled excitedly as he pushed the toy plane on the floor. I sat down beside him as he crawled into my lap.

"Kyle, you're doing it wrong. It goes in the air like this." I said as I pushed the toy around the room with an energy beam.

He clapped his hands as he pointed at the toy.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked as he smiled.

"You know, I think I like you better this way." I stated as he pushed the plane over my chest.

**********Break**********

"Hello, sweetheart." Carol stated as she picked Kyle up off of the floor.

He babbled as she smiled.

"Did you take good care of him?" she asked as I shrugged.

"He's alive, isn't he?" I replied as she rolled her eyes.

She set him down and he toddled over to me. I looked down at him as he raised his arms up to me and smiled… Does he ever stop smiling?

I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Dada." He babbled as my eyes widened in shock.

"Hal, he just called you Dada." Carol whispered as Kyle's little hand touched my face.

**********Break*********

I sat him down on the floor and he started scribbling with crayons on the coloring book. Carol curled up beside me on the couch as we watched him attempt to color.

"Change your mind about having children?" she asked.

"One's enough." I replied.

"But, it never lasts forever… Speaking of which, when is he supposed to be back to normal?"

"Tomorrow."

"Mama." Kyle babbled as he held out a scribbled picture to her.

She picked him up and kissed his forehead as she settled him into her lap. Carol then turned to me.

"That's it. He's not allowed to go back." she ordered.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm now taking requests for this story! Message me or comment your requests!**


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Kenzi600's request for Kyle to go to school.**

**Chapter 6: School**

**Kyle's POV**

I crossed my arms and glared at him before saying, "I'm not going."

"You're going."

"I'm seventeen! I don't have to go! I can drop-"

"Don't argue with me! You're going!" Hal hissed.

"It's not fair! I have a job! I'm a Green Lantern! I don't need to finish school!" I yelled.

"Tough shit. You're going."

"No!"

He sighed before saying, "Tell you what, you don't have to go to school."

"Really?" I skeptically asked as he nodded.

"If you can convince Carol that dropping out is a good idea... And just so you know, it was her idea to have you go back to school."

"What time does school start?"

**********Break**********

"Please don't make me do this." I pleaded as Hal rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine… Now get out of my car." He ordered as I reluctantly climbed out and looked at the prison before me.

"Have fun, kid." He smirked as I glared at him.

"I hate you." I hissed.

"I love you more! And make sure you apply have your skin cream! I'd hate for you to have another rash down there!" Hal yelled loudly as a group of girls passed by and immediately started laughing as my face turned bright red.

Lugging my backpack over my shoulder, I ran for the safety of the building. As I pushed the door open, I immediately ran into the principal who had a cup of coffee in his hands… Oh shit.

My eyes widened in horror as the steaming hot liquid traveled down his shirt.

"My. Office. Now." Principal Hackman hissed.

"Yes sir." I mumbled

**********Break**********

After I was finally released from the principal's office, I finally found my first class… thirty minutes after the bell rang. I slipped into an empty desk as my teacher glared at me.

"I do not tolerate tardiness in my classes." Miss Tomkey snarled as I nodded.

"Sorry, but I-"

"I do not want to hear excuses either." She stiffly replied as I nodded and shrunk further and further into my desk.

"Now class, we're going to have a test over our summer reading materials."

Summer reading?

*********Break**********

"Dammit!" I hissed, yanking on the lock to my locker for the thousandth time.

"Kyle?"

I turned to find Terry watching me with an amused look.

"What are you doing here?" Terry asked as I shrugged.

"Hunting elephants." I sarcastically replied.

"I though you graduated." he stated.

"I kinda lied about that." I muttered. "But, I'm here now."

"Do you need any help?" he asked as I nodded.

"Please."

He pushed his glasses up before turning the knob to the left and the lock clicked open.

"Thanks man." I said as I grabbed my stuff for my next class.

"You're welcome… What's your next class?"

"Computer science." I replied.

"Me too! Come on, I'll show you how to get there." Terry cheerfully replied.

I followed him as he led me to our class.

"How about a double date this weekend? You and Alex can meet me and David at the movies or something."

"Sounds good." I replied.

"You get a new boyfriend, Berg?" some random guy in a football jersey sneered as he knocked Terry's books out of his arms.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as the guy turned to me.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Kyle Rayner and you do not talk to my friend like that."

**********Break**********

It wasn't ten minutes later before the three of us ended up in the principal's office.

"Kyle Rayner, this is the second time that you've ended up in my office today." Principal Hackman stated.

"The first time was an accident, sir... But, Terry was being bullied, which is illegal." I added.

"Nonsense, Arnold Red is our star football player and model citizen." Hackman stated as the bully nodded politely.

"Honestly, sir. I'd never make fun of another student for being gay. It's just horrible the way-"

"You're lying!" I insisted, standing up.

"Sit down, Rayner!" Hackman yelled as I quickly took my seat. "Fighting is strictly against the rules as Coastal High, Mr. Rayner. You'll be serving detention every day after school starting on Monday and I'll be notifying your guardian. Consider this your first and final warning."

"Yes sir." I muttered.

"You both may go."

"You'd better watch your back." the bully hissed before pushing past me.

I glared at his retreating form as Terry walked up to me.

"Sorry, you got into trouble." He whispered as I sighed.

"I've had worse, Terry."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

*********Break**********

I followed Terry as we moved down the lunch line.

"Um, what is that?" I whispered as the lunch lady spooned some mysterious substance onto my tray.

"I don't really know." He whispered back.

"Great." I replied, following him to a table.

Crossing the lunchroom floor, I found myself lying facedown on the floor with the mysterious substance in my hair as the entire lunchroom busted out laughing. Damn shoelaces!

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Terry asked.

"I hate this place."

**********Break*********

Finally! I eagerly watched the clock count the last seconds down. Come on. Come on.

I leapt up as the bell rang and threw the door open, only to have the door collide with a passing teacher. She went down and was knocked completely out as I looked at her in horror.

"Kyle Rayner! In my office now!" Principal Hackman yelled.

"Again? Seriously?"


	7. Chapter 7: Everything is Awesome

**Chapter 7: Everything is Awesome**

**Hal's POV**

"You have got to be shitting me." I stated as the main menu popped up.

"You did say I could pick the movie." Kyle smirked.

"The Lego Movie! You picked the Lego Movie!"

"It's a great movie! Besides, it's rated PG… Therefore I need a parent or guardian to watch it with me."

"Ask Carol!"

"No way, she'd think I was weird or something."

"I am not watching this." I growled.

"No! You have to!" Kyle yelled as I tried to wrestle the remote away from him.

"Do you realize how stupid this movie makes me look?"

"It doesn't say which Green Lantern it is! It could be John for all we know."

"Kyle! He's black!" I yelled.

"Well you don't have to be racist about it." he muttered as I glared at him. "What?"

"John is black. Guy is a redhead. Alan is blonde. You're half Hispanic. That leaves me! And I am not racist!"

"Sorry. I forgot that you just hated everyone… You should be happy you made it into the movie." he replied.

"We're not watching this. I forbid it. Nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

**********Break**********

"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome when we're living our dream!" Kyle sang loudly as I glared at him.

"This is so stupid."

"Everything is better when we stick together! Side by side, you and I gonna win forever,

let's party forever! We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony!"

"I'm going to have this damn song stuck in my head."

"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome when we're living our dream!"

"I could return you." I threatened.

**********Break*********

"Isn't Batman just amazing in this movie?" Kyle asked as I pushed him off of the couch.

"No he isn't!"

**********Break*********

"Will you take me to Lego Land?" Kyle asked.

"As soon as they make me look awesome."

"But, that doesn't happen." He pointed out.

"Oh well. Guess you're not going."

**********Break***********

I sighed with relief as the credits started to role. It's finally over!

"Did you like the movie?" Kyle asked.

"No."

"What!"

"It was stupid!"

"Yet, you liked Green Lantern!" he yelled.

"That was a great movie! Ryan Reynolds was perfect!"

"You look just like him! Of course he was perfect!"

"You're just jealous, kid." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… We should the Dark Knight next!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and requests! **

**For those of you that have submitted requests, Thank You! However, I'm still working on them. I could also use some more ideas. Comment or message me your ideas :)**


End file.
